One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 12
The wind harshly pushed against Jericho as he fell. He grabbed onto a tree branch and flipped to the ground. Once he got up he dashed off into the darkness of the trees. A crow watched him as he disappeared into the forest. "I should warn Drew." The crow flapped its wings and soared to the marine battleships. Drew awaited the upcoming confrontation. The crow landed on his shoulder. "The Dark Prince is on his way." "And what about Kent? He needs to be here too." "A harpy carried him away. There's no telling where he is now. All we can do is wait for him to show up." The crow turned its head to Drew. "You deal with the Prince...I'll wait for Kent." The crow fluttered its wings and soared high in the sky. Drew watched as the crow flew out of sight. He looked down and focused on the forest ahead of him. - "Tempest!! Please!! I gotta get down!" Pleaded Kent. "Trust your captain. He told you to stay here." Tempest said calmly. "Captain? I'm the captain!" Kent exclaimed. "Really? A-are you sure?...cause Jericho seems more like the captain than you." "What are ya trying to say?!" Blurted Kent. "You saying I'm not a good captain?! Huh?! Is that it?!" "No not at all...it just seems like he's the captain.." - As Jericho escaped the jungle he was immediately surrounded my marine soldiers....and a cat. He was at gun point. Each soldier held a Rifle or aimed a cannon. Jericho was completely surrounded. "Out your hands up!" Ordered a marine. "You're under arrest." Drew made himself known by getting in front of the crowd. "Hello Dark Prince." Jericho rose his eyebrow. "Do I know you?" "You should considering that you injured my squad on Monolith Island." "Ohhhh!! Yeah I still don't know you. But I do remember fighting a lot of marines." A marine soldier came up to Drew. "Sir...I thought we were supposed to capture him." "Oh yeah." Drew clutched the hilt of his sword. In a single motion he had drawn his blade and slashed the air. Jericho crouched down to avoid the attack. "Fire!!" The surrounding marines shot simultaneously. Gunfire and cannon fire shot up the ground leaving a smoke cloud. At the top of the smoke it bursted open. Jericho was high in the sky, observing the battlefield below. Jericho side flipped in the air and tumbled until he reached the ground. He dug his back foot into the ground and lunged for the fray. Marine after Marine came after him. Jericho turned his fist pitch black and attacked each marine that came to him. He punched several marines, and dodged their attacks. The marines surrounded him again. Beads of sweat began to coat Jericho's face and cloud his vision. He frantically looked around. Several unconscious marines laid on the ground, and their weapons were strapped to them as well. Jericho grabbed a sword from the nearest marine and got in a ready stance. The remaining marines charged again. They hacked and slashed in a furious rage. Jericho clashed with each one of them. He blocked a sword attack and kicked a marine that was behind him. A dust cloud was worked up, clouding the battle. Only the clash of swords, gunshots, and the sounds of defeat were heard from inside. Suddenly it all stopped. The dust cleared, and only Jericho remained. "Now that that's out the way. I want the big dog!!" Barked Jericho. A cat crawled up Drew's body and relaxed in his hands. "Or maybe the big cat..." - Tempest arrived at the other end of the island and dropped Kent. "What are you doing?! I need to help!" "Just stay here. I'll...I'll...get the keys to the handcuffs. Just wait here." Tempest flew away at high speed. Kent sat on the shore and pouted. "Dammit...I need to help." - Jericho and Drew clashed. A shockwave from the clash shot out and bent all the plants in the opposite direction. Drew kicked Jericho in his chest and knocked him away. Jericho regained his balance and clashed with Drew again, breaking Jericho's sword. "Damn." Muttered Jericho as he grabbed for another sword. When they clashed again, his sword broke again. "Damn!" Drew swung his sword as Jericho ducked down to avoid it. His fist turned pitch black as he launched it into Drew's body. Drew hunched over in pain while Jericho jumped back and grabbed for another sword. Drew saw this and charged for him. They met each other slash for slash, kick for kick, punch of punch. Drew swept kicked Jericho and pointed his sword at him. "I win." Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Stories Category:Chapters